Recently there has been a large increase in the number of electronic devices with advanced graphical interfaces (GUIs) used in the personal space, including for example mobile devices such as mobile phones, computer tablets, etc. Further to this and in a desire to automate the home, different types of controllers such as home and building automation devices have been provided.
Additionally, the lifetime and generation shift of the different electronic devices decrease thereby putting a high pressure on developers to speed up the process of developing new graphical user interfaces as well as software application for the new and/or updated electronic devices. Accordingly, there is a desire to define a new type of GUI for electronic devices, providing a simplification in regards to development of new software application and GUIs, as well as in regards to allowing for a user of the GUIs to be provided with a homogeneous and familiar GUI when moving between different electronic devices and between different generations of a specific electronic device.
For example US 2003/0063120 try to at least partly solve this problem by providing a scalable GUI (SGUI) architecture provided to adapt applications to the user interface for different heterogeneous device platforms. Even though US 2003/0063120 in its implementation of the SGUI architecture may provide for maximizing the fill of the display screen of the heterogeneous devices by means of using an intermediate representation of the user interface. However, there is still a desire to even further simplify the process of new and even more advanced GUIs and software applications for electronic devices having an even more attractive interface implemented in an even more flexible manner.